The Arrival
by Pattiie
Summary: Akane has just returned from her two month trip to America. She has missed everyone terribly, though there is someone she just can't get her mind off of...


A/N: It's been a while since my last fanfic or update or anything like that, I apologize. . I promise, after my first semester exams, I'll be writing a whole lot more! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this little waffy scene I thought of early in the morning.

The Arrival

Akane's stomach tossed and turned as she sat down in the orange, leather airport chair. She had just returned from her flight to the United States about twenty minutes ago. She had gone to North America because she had earned a trip, due to her good grades, to visit there for a month and half. Of course, she jumped to the idea… but she had no idea she'd become homesick so easily. A day after she'd arrived half way across the world, she missed Nerima. It wasn't the school she missed terribly... not even her friends or family. She could stand to be away from them for a month. No… it was… her fiancé, Ranma.

Now, despite her and Ranma, the pigtailed martial artist, having their ups and downs, their relationship had developed greatly over the three years they'd known each other. For goodness sake, Ranma even asked her on a first… d-date before she'd gone, and they had a lot of fun. But, now… she was worried.

Could he… have found someone else while she was gone? Spent some time with Ukyo and Shampoo, got to know them and fell in love? Did he completely forget about her…?

Akane shook her head, clearing the thoughts that donned her mind. She opened her carry-on bag, reading over her passport, her leg shaking nervously, waiting for…

Her mobile phone beeped loudly, causing her to jump in her seat. It was time. Her family had agreed to come pick her up from the airport at 5:00 PM sharp and she agreed to meet them near the bathroom area at the large and confusing Nerima Official Airport.

The young Tendo walked quietly, dragging her luggage along with her. Her legs felt tired, and she was getting rather sleepy. In the USA it was night time, there was a huge time difference between there in Japan. It was going to take her a while to get used to the new hour change.

Akane stood waiting by the large white washroom doors, biting her lip. Ten minutes went by. Fifteen. Twenty.

_ Where were they?_

The youngest Tendo, being a girl of very short-temper, began to fume. They couldn't have forgot all about her, could they? After she'd worried about them all this time and couldn't wait to see them! She'd show them! No way would they get away with THIS! The girl whipped out her phone and began dialing her home phone number, punching the numbers strongly, angrily, when suddenly… she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Eep!" she jumped, surprised. Her black cell phone flew into the air. She panicked, turning to grab it before it hit the ground, when someone beat her to it.

Jumping in front of her and grinning quite cheekily, there stood none other then… her fiancé, Ranma Saotome.

"Still as clumsy as ever, eh, Akane?" he laughed, twirling the phone around his index finger, as if it were a basket ball.

"R-Ranma…" she replied, her eyes widening. She stared at him for a few seconds, seeing if he'd changed at all. He still had the same pigtail, blue eyes, Chinese shirt and… ego, no doubt. The girl let out a small sigh of relief. This was her fiancé, that's for sure.

"You okay there, tomboy?" he asked, looking at her with a quizzical stare.

"Oh yeah, fine." she said, ignoring the tomboy comment. "Where's Kasumi, dad and Nabiki?"

"They didn't come, I offered to instead."

"… oh. Thank you."

Akane's heart thumped wildly in her chest. He wanted to come see her… alone?

Ranma took the luggage from her hand and the two walked quietly, down the hall, heading towards the exit. The atmosphere became silent for a few minutes, neither of them knowing what to say. They neared the door when Ranma heard a very soft, female voice speak.

"I missed you…" Akane mumbled softly.

"Huh?" Ranma replied, his tone just as soft. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face his fiancé.

"It was hard… n-not seeing you every day, I mean." She blushed, looking down on the ground. "I wasn't used to that."

"O-oh… um… I… I missed you too, Akane." He said, now he too had red cheeks and was looking at the ground.

"Really?"

"Really. The house was empty without you."

Silence filled the room once again. Ranma swallowed, his eyes still fixed on the floor.

After a long moment, the Tendo finally spoke. "So… you haven't found someone else, you mean…?"

"Someone else?" he asked, his blue eyes now looking into her brown ones.

"Y-you know… spent time with Shampoo, Ukyo… f-forgot about… me?"

"Akane…" he whispered. "You think I could forget about you, after leaving for only a month and twenty-eight days?"

Akane smiled, her eyes blinking with slight tears. "You remembered exactly how long I was gone for?"

"W-well… I mean, you know… I didn't count the days or any… GAH!" the young boy sputtered, his face turning the brightest red she'd ever seen.

Akane giggled, pointing at the boy's face. "You're all red!"

"S-shut up, okay." He pouted, turning his back and beginning to walk towards the door once again.

The girl grinned widely, following his lead, his pigtail bouncing slightly from behind him. She was glad he hadn't changed at all.

"Akane?" Ranma asked, still in front of her, again not facing her.

"Yeah, Ranma?"

"You didn't meet some American guy, either, did you?"

Akane smiled. "No, Ranma. I didn't."

The pigtailed boy let out a little sigh of relief, hoping she didn't notice that time. He slowed down his pace and returned to walking beside her, as they exited and headed for the taxi that waited for them down the street.

"Well, as soon as you get home, expect to be stuffed with food, Akane. Your family is actually throwing you a welcome home party, they bought all your favorite…"

Ranma was cut off by a set of warm, soft lips that pressed against his cheek. He paused, frozen. Although the kiss… more like a peck, only lasted a few seconds, it was the first time his fiancé had ever been so bold.

He watched as Akane backed up away from him, biting her lip and her face redder then his top.

"Ah, um… s-sorry about-"

She was cut off by a strong arm that wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. Before she could finish her sentence, that same boy leaned in and pressed his lips fully on hers, kissing her very softly.

Akane's eyes widened, her heart thumping so loudly that she thought Ranma could hear it. When her mind registered what was going on, she closed her eyes, returning the kiss. As his arms tightened their hold around her waist, she raised her own and wrapped them around his neck, kissing him a little more deeply.

Neither of them knew how long exactly the kiss lasted. Perhaps it was a few seconds, maybe even a minute or two. However, they didn't care, for the first time, who was watching or who saw. Instead, they continued in their moment, enjoying the first time they'd ever held each other so close.

Finally, the kiss broke and the two breathed heavily, clearly out of breath. For a second or two, they looked at each other, their arms still around one another, wondering if the other would object. When neither did, they released their hold, but kept one hand entwined with the other.

Again, they walked towards the taxi, the chauffeur gave them a sly grin and a wink. They both blushed in unison as Ranma opened the door, allowing Akane to sit in the back seat first, then he crawled in.

Their hands still together, the car began to drive away slowly. Akane, still sleepy, leaned her head against the warm window, closing her eyes a little. Ranma remained seated, thoughts running through his mind, contemplating what had just happened.

As minutes passed by and they neared the dojo, Ranma could've sworn Akane had fallen asleep. However, a soft voice proved him otherwise.

"I missed you…" she whispered, again, her eyes still closed.

Ranma caught his breath, staring at her, wondering if perhaps she was talking in her sleep. When he realized she hadn't, he gave her hand a small, affectionate squeeze.

"I missed you too…"


End file.
